


Indomitable

by TournamentOfSongs



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Dom/sub Undertones, Drabble, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 17:39:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8170273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TournamentOfSongs/pseuds/TournamentOfSongs
Summary: A short, self indulgent musing about Werewolf!Percy and Vax spending some quality time together, and Vax losing his cool. \(*.*)/





	

Percy was brought back into his own head with a sudden jolt as his partner pulled sharply on the leash connected to the collar around his neck. He let out a short gasp that sounded more like a snarl, the wind pulled from him.The constant pinpricks of heat and electricity intensified as the silver spike-heads drew closer to the surface of his skin

In this moment all he could see were golden brown eyes and thick lashes framing them. Vax’s dark eyebrows were furrowed, and sweat plastered stray hairs to his forehead. He smelled absolutely of desire, intensity, and pent-up energy. Percy reached a clawed hand out, hardly thinking as he gripped any part of his love he could reach. His mind swam with stars and he swayed closer as the smaller man closed his eyes momentarily and he heard what he needed to. A shaky sigh was the only indication that he had made a difference, but it was something.

“...you...should know your place Percival.” Vax struggled to get his words out between steadily quickening breaths. His balled fist still held the end of the leash at his side, and he clung to it as diligently as his own air of control.

Percy let himself give in and his heart rate kicked up, his tail lashing more fiercely from side to side. He decided to push his luck a bit more and leaned in quickly to take Vax’s ear between his elongated teeth and tug. He earned a much louder whimper than he was expecting, and returned it in kind. He let his own breaths come out faster now, mouth still a hair’s breadth from Vax’s ear.

As expected, this disobedience earned him a fitful yank from his partner, bringing their torsos even closer together. Though a soft, deliciously elongated “...fuck.” left Vax’s lips which were now a mere whisper away. Knowing Vax was done taking the lead, Percy closed the space and let them explore each other for at least a moment. Once or twice he pulled at the half elf’s bottom lip with his sharp teeth and drew a bead of blood, and another intense response.

To his surprise, Vax let loose an extremely low growl which brought a vibration to their kiss, and immediately trailed his hand down to pay attention Percy’s mostly hard self. He still held tight to the leash to the wolf’s pleasure. He stopped for a moment to feel him through the silky lavender material. 

Percy took the opportunity to nibble on his partner’s neck. He tried to fill the spaces left by the hollows of the half elf’s body with his own. With his eyes closed, his partner came to life in a new way. He smelled warm like worn leather and the fine spices of the clasp Percy gifted to him. He smelled of sweat and home, anger and passion, blood and bone.

Their voices became a harmony of desperate whimpers and incoherent declarations. Claws raking, teeth pressed to flesh, and warm touches were the only real language they spoke on nights like these. One hardly needs more than that when all the important things have already been squared away, or hidden beneath layers of history together.  
And yet, for the moment, they felt like the luckiest men in Whitestone.


End file.
